La isla del crepusculo
by Jigoku No Kokoro
Summary: ¡que pasaria si pusieramos en una isla a vampiros, licantropos y a humanas? todos forzados a no matarse entre ellos ¿surgiran nuevos amores odios? AVISO A PARTIR DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABRA YAOI... lease bajo su propio riesgo
1. isla del crepusculo

La isla del crepúsculo.

Isla del crepúsculo, viví, ame, perdí y… ¿morí?

Diecisiete participantes, una isla, un premio de $500.00, muchas locuras y varios accidentes, esto es… "LA ISLA DEL CREPÚSCULO" *empieza musiquita idiota que desespera a muchos y todos quieren que acabe*

¿Quien ganara?, ¿Quiénes perderán?, ¿Quién amaran? Y… ¿Quién comerá cosas asquerosas? Prepárense esto esta por comenzar…


	2. iniciando la tortura

**CAPITULO 1 "**_iniciando la tortura"_

_Con cada nuevo día hay un nuevo reto, solo hay que encontrar la manera de superar ese reto para demostrarnos de lo que somos capaces por lograr nuestro cometido._

**Esme POV**

Era un día como cualquier otro, estoy con mi amado Carlisle esperando que lleguen lo chicos – vampiros, licántropos y humanas – para empezar el juego que ideamos con los ancianos quilotes – sonrisa maliciosa – esto será un juego muy pero muy interesante y divertido. *se oyeron unos truenos en la lejanía*

-Ummm… parece que va a llover – dijo Carlisle y le sonreí dulcemente.

-espero que los chicos lleguen con bien – dije (inner: ¡no! Si no vienen como nos divertiremos, además quiero probar con ellos mis nuevas recetas – muajaja.) – Cállate – susurre.

-¿eh? – pregunto Carlisle confundido.

-no es nada, no te preocupes – dije y lo deslumbre (inner: siempre funciona).

De repente se escucho un chirrido y lo siguiente que vimos fue el avión estrellándose en la costa y a todos los chicos saliendo del agua gritándose.

-ESTO ES TÚ CULPA CHUCHO – grito Rosalie histérica.

-NO ES CIERTO RUBIA TEÑIDA – contesto creo que Jared.

-¿Cómo QUE NO? – Siguió Rosalie – SI TU EMPEZASTE LA PELEA Y JASPER NO TE METAS – le grito al susodicho.

-¿YO? – Se señalo Jared – yo solo te pedí permiso para pasar a mi asiento, pero tu comenzaste con los insultos CHUPASANGRE OXIGENADA – termino gritando.

-NO ES CIERTO TU ASIENTO ESTABA DEL OTRO LADO DEL AVION CON LOS OTROS CHUCHOS – grito Rosalie – eres un idiota – susurro.

-¡ROSALIE! – Grite exasperada – todos conserven la calma, ahora quieren contarme lo que paso ¿Rosalie? – pregunte.

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando Esme grito todos se callaron y nos dio miedo, ella nunca grita y ahora le tengo contar ¡que mas da! Ahí voy:

_Flashback_

Yo estaba cansada de estar sentada todo el día, además Emmett estaba bromeando con Bella, así que me pare para ir a preguntarle al piloto cuanto faltaba para llegar, entonces regrese a mi asiento, en eso el chucho ese se me atravesó así que lo mate con la mirada.

-quítate de mi camino güerita – dijo groseramente el chucho.

-pídelo amablemente chucho apestoso – le dije.

-muévete oxigenada – gruño – o…

-respeta a mi esposa – dijo mi osito.

-si, Jared que no ves que tiene la edad de tu abuela – dijo Embry – hay que respetar a los mayores – dijo con burla.

-¡TU! – grite abalanzándome sobre el haciendo que gritara como niña.

Empezamos a forcejear sin hacerle mucho daño, entonces golpeamos la puerta y salió volando y fue cuando el piloto vino a ver que estaba sucediendo y el también salió volando por la puerta cayendo quien sabe donde entonces el avión perdió el control y nos estrellamos, salimos volando mientras nos seguíamos gritando.

_Fin flashback_

-¿lo mataron? – pregunto con miedo Carlisle.

-nah, tenia paracaídas – dije.

-Rosalie.

-llegamos a la orilla… - seguí contando – nos gritaste, me pediste que te contara que paso y empecé diciendo – iba a seguir pero Esme me interrumpió.

-Rosalie – grito Esme harta – estas contando todo otra vez.

-ups, lo siento – dije

**Edward POV**

-ahora Edward, dime la verdad – dije amablemente Esme.

_O sino te juro que voy y destruyo cada foto de Bella que tienes en tu cuarto, en especial esa que esta debajo de tu cama –_ pensó Esme.

-ok – dije asustado.

_Flashback._

Estaba sentado junto a mi ángel viéndola como bromeaba con Emmett, entonces Rosalie se levanto para preguntarle al piloto según yo acerca del tiempo que faltaba en eso empezaron los gritos.

-como que veinte minutos – grito Rosalie - ¿es que acaso no puede ir más rápido esta cosa? – entonces Rosalie salió enojada de ahí chocando con Jared que venia del baño, lo cual supuse por que traía papel en el zapato.

-con permiso – pidió con amabilidad fingida Jared.

-quítate asqueroso chucho – inicio Rosalie.

-no me ofendas chupasangre oxigenada – exploto Jared.

-respeta a mi esposa – dijo Emmett.

-si, Jared que no ves que tiene la edad de tu abuela – dijo Embry – hay que respetar a los mayores – termino con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡TU! – rito Rosalie abalanzándose sobre el.

Empezaron a pelear rompiendo varios asientos y la puerta, intentamos separarlos pero comenzó otyra pelea y durante esta el avión cayó al mar.

_Fin flashback_

-y eso es todo – termine temiendo por mis fotos.

-de acuerdo esta bien, pero no quiero mas pelas ¿oyeron? – dijo Esme.

-ahora chicos, en la cabaña de la derecha van los vampiros y Bella y el resto en la de la izquierda los licántropos con sus imprimaciones – dijo Carlisle – recuerden que esto es para que aprendan a convivir mejor.

Todos refunfuñaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas cabañas para tomar un buen descaso – licántropos y humanas – o un baño – vampiros.

* * *

_**N/a:**_

_**Inner: es la conciencia maligna de Esme. Hay que entender perdió un bebe algún problema psicológico debía tener.**_

_**En tanto las fotos Eddie realmente estaba asustado por ellas y claro aquí es un poco pervertido.**_


	3. no seas machista

**_Capitulo 2 _**_"no seas machista"_

_Vampiros de los Cullen, licántropos dela Push, humanas del_

_mundo atiendan a mi llamado._

**Paul POV**

Nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña, al llegar fui a escoger mi litera.

-chicos escojan sus literas – dije.

-¿Por qué escogen ustedes y no nosotras? – pregunto Leah

-por que somos chicos – dije como si fuera obvio.

Si no fuese por que Seth agarro a Leah se me hubiera echado encima, en eso Sam y Jacob me tomaron de los hombros y me tiraron en la cama susurrándome "eres un idiota". Después des eso todos se acomodaron, dejaron a Leah en mi litera y salimos a ver las actividades para ese día, al llegar a la zona de la fogata – la zona mata vampiros – vimos a los Cullen, la mayoría con una gran sonrisa.

-muy bien chicos estas son las reglas – dijo Esme – va a ver desafíos el equipo que pierda se queda sin un miembro del equipo, la única regla es que no se maten entre ustedes o serán expulsados, tendrán que limpiar todo el campamento y alimentar a los osos… - en eso Emmett levanto la mano.

-¿nos podemos alimentar de los osos? – pregunto Emmett.

-no – dijo Carlisle – no queremos más problemas con el PETA después del último problema con ellos…

-ahora bien el primer desafío va a ser "salto de acantilado" – dijo Esme - pónganse de acuerdo para escoger a las tres personas que saltaran por equipo y nos vemos en una hora cerca de los acantilados, si no hay dudas prepárense.

Al decir eso nos fuimos a reunir a nuestra cabaña yo tenia planeado el plan perfecto para des eliminar a los chupasangre.

-pido ser el primero en saltar – dije.

-yo salto – dijo Leah.

-no, por que te vas a romper una de tus uñitas – dije con burla, todos rodaron sus ojos y pusieron cara de "eres un idiota" – saltaremos Sam, Jacob y yo ¿alguna objeción? – puse una mirada retadora y en eso sentí como alguien me golpeaba.

-muy bien Leah – dijeron las chicas alzando los pulgares en señal de apoyo.

-te lo dijimos – me dijeron Sam y Jacob.

Después de lograr pararme y ver que no sangrara mi nariz nos fuimos a reunir con los chupasangre en el acantilado.

**Edward POV**

Cuando Esme dijo cual seria el desafío rápidamente tome a Bella de la cintura en ademan protector y así nos fuimos a la cabaña para ver quienes saltarían ¿a quien se le habrá ocurrido esta porquería de campamento? Estábamos locos cuando aceptamos venir.

-¿Quién va a saltar? – dijo Emmett.

_Yo quiero –_ pidió el grandote.

_-_yo – dijo mi ángel y solté un gruñido.

_-_quien se atreva a dejarla saltar lo mato – dije en tono amenazante – estas loca si crees que te dejare saltar – le susurre apretando mi agarre en su cintura.

_-_pero ya lo he hecho antes – dijo mi ángel.

_-_no me importa saltaremos Emmett, Jasper y yo ¿de acuerdo? – les dije a todos y asintieron.

Salimos de ahí y fuimos a los acantilados, al llegar Esme y Carlisle ya nos estaban esperando, después de algunos minutos llegaron los chuchos esos con sus imprimaciones.

**Esme POV **

Después de una hora de estar haciendo la "cena" me fui con mi amado Carlisle al acantilado para esperar a los chicos, primero llegaron mis hijos con Garret y después los chicos de la Push.

-supongo que ya tienen a sus candidatos – dije y ellos asintieron (inner: espero que alguien se lastime) ¡hey! Eso no es bueno (inner: ya lo se muajaja) eres despreciable (inner: soy tu por lo tanto eres despreciable) ¡claro que no! (inner: claro que SI) NO (inner: SI) NO (inner: SI).

- ¡que no! - susurre.

-¿Esme, estas bien? – me pregunto Carlisle.

-por supuesto cariño, es que me imagine a uno de los chicos lastimado y me asuste – dije con voz preocupadamente fingida.

-oh Esme – dijo Carlisle mientras me estrechaba con su pecho (inner: y después dices que la diabólica soy yo).

-en fin ¿Quiénes saltaran? – pregunte con entusiasmo.

-¡nosotros! – grito Emmett emocionado.

De los Cullen saltaron Emmett, Jasper y Edward cuyos saltos fueron rápidos y elegantes, ahora era turno de los chicos de la Push – ellos escogieron a los licántropos – el primero en saltar fue Jacob aunque su salto no fue tan grácil como el de los Cullen fue muy bueno, el siguiente fue Sam que lo hizo muy bien y el ultimo fue Paul quien se tiro del acantilado…

"sin saltar, eso no será bonito, va cayendo y cayendo, ouch, se golpeo la cabeza, ahora el brazo izquierdo, la pierna derecha, la cabeza de nuevo, ahora todo su cuerpo eso dejara marcas, espero que por lo menos cierre las piernas para entrar en el agua, ouch no lo hizo (inner: bye, bye, bye, hijitos de Paul).

- ¿Paul sigues vivo? – preguntaron los hombres.

- si – contesto con voz aguda.

-¿de que me perdí? ¿Por qué están en su contra? – les pregunte a las chicas de la Push cuando pusieron una sonrisa maligna y/o sádicas en sus rostros.

Después de llevar a Paul a la enfermería con Carlisle, Leah nos conto a mis hijas y a mi que desde que llegaron saco a relucir su lado machista, así que después de hablarlo con todos se tomo una decisión. Al llegar el anochecer todos nos reunimos alrededor de la fogata, para ver quien seria enviado a casa.

-bueno es lógico quien gano ¿no? – dije mientras los vampiros sonreían.

-entonces ¿quien se van? - pregunto Paul y las chicas posaron sus ojos en el – seguro una de las chicas entre más rápido se vayan mejor para nosotros – aseguro (inner: jaja jaja deja que me ría)

-¡suéltenme Sam, Jacob ahorita me encargo de el…! – grito Leah intentando soltarse del agarre de los chicos, lo mismo intentaron mis hijas sin éxito alguno por culpa de los chicos.

-bueno para no hacer el cuento largo Paul vete…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por que yo? – pregunto el idiota como si no supiera la razón…

-¡POR MACHISTA… – contestamos las chicas y yo –…Y ESTÚPIDO!

-¡¿MACHISTA?! Yo no soy machista – aseguro este.

-si claro – dijo con sarcasmo Leah – entonces ¿Qué son todas esas tonterías acerca de que los hombre son mejores que las mujeres?

-pues la verdad – esa respuesta estaba mal, muy mal ¿Por qué es tan idiota?

-¡TU…! – intento gritar Leah pero Seth le tapo la boca.

-vamos chicas, es el estúpido de Paul, no es como que de verdad crea que somos más fuertes e inteligentes que ustedes – intento calmarnos Jacob.

-pero si es cierto, los chicos somos mas fuertes que ellas y por supuesto que mas inteligentes – con eso se acaba de condenar el solito.

-¡SUFICIENTE! – grito Leah alejándose de Sam y mandando a Paul de un puñetazo al barco que lo llevara a… bueno no lo pensare y si, es por ti Edward.

-¿yo que? – dijo el susodicho que acabara de responder.

-nada – dijo con inocencia.

-ahora chicos cada quien a sus cabañas – dijo Carlisle con voz autoritaria – y nada de paseos por el bosque en especial ustedes dos Emmett, Rosalie…

-¿nosotros que…? – Dijeron ambos – eso mejor díselo a Eddie… - dijo Emmett.

En ese momento Edward arremetió contra Emmett y cuando logramos separarlos, bella se encargo de calmar a Edward y Rosalie a su marido, se fueron a su cabaña. Conociendo a mis hijos van a querer saber sobre lo que haremos mañana pero se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

-Carlisle ¿me ayudas a preparar la cena? – le pregunte en un tono seductor y haciendo un puchero al cual se no es capaz de resistirse.

-claro querida vamos – contesto con el mismo tono (inner: je je je ya cayo).

* * *

**N/A**

**An: Solo tengo que decir… pobres de los hijos de Paul XDDD. **

**Jigoku: se lo tiene ganado por machista e idiota además de que Sam y Jacob le advirtieron.**

**An: Sep: P… ILOVE YOU Jacob!!!**

**Jigoku: veremos quien será el proximo en salir… **


	4. ten cuidado por donde caminas

**CAPITULO 3 "**ten cuidado por donde caminas"

_Con cada nuevo amanecer, comienza un nuevo reto, toma lo que puedas y logra lo que alcances _

**Bella POV**

Después de que Paul salto del acantilado Leah nos conto la razón de su comportamiento _¡no puedo creer lo idiota que fue!_ Ahora estamos en la cabaña Rosalie, Alice y yo ya que los chicos fueron de caza.

-ese chucho en verdad fue un idiota – dijo Rosalie.

-si, sobre todo con Leah aquí – aseguro Alice – al menos ya se fue.

-Alice ¿puedes ver el siguiente reto? – pregunte ilusionada.

-lo siento Bella, Carlisle me amenazo con quitarme mi Porshe y todas mis tarjetas de crédito… - dijo Alice enojada.

En eso Alice se callo y unos segundos después entraron los chicos con rostros alarmados además de que se podía ver el miedo e incluso Edward y Jasper parecían traumados.

-¿Qué les ocurrió? – pregunto Rosalie.

-no quieren saber – aseguro Emmett.

-o si, si queremos – dijimos al unísono las chicas.

-Edward ¡por favor! – le pedí haciendo un puchero al cual nunca se resiste.

-esta bien – dijo resignado – no fuimos a cazar –admitió – fuimos a tratar de averiguar algo sobre el proximo desafío, así que nos dirigimos hacia la cocina donde estaban Carlisle y Esme, esperábamos cualquier cosa o casi cualquier cosa… - le hice un ademan con la mano para que siguiera cuando se detuvo tratando de digerir lo que fuera a decir.

"cuando llegamos ambos estaban muy "ocupados", por decirlo de alguna forma su lujuria era mucho mas fuerte que la de ustedes – dijo señalando a Emmett y Rosalie – y sus pensamientos no quiero ni recordarlos – acabo estremeciéndose así que lo abr".

-con decirte que hasta Emmett se sorprendió – dijo Jasper.

-Entonces lo único que consiguieron fue quedar marcados de por vida ¿no? – dijo Rosalie.

-exacto – dijeron los tres.

Y con esa nueva historia me recosté en el pecho de Edward y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**Esme POV**

Después de que salió el Sol, serví el desayuno para mis hijos y a los otros chicos – y los licántropos – cuando llegaron mis hijos los chicos tenían caras horrorizadas _¿Por qué será? _(inner: ¿será por que fueron espectadores del espectáculo que interpretamos Carlisle-adonis, tú y yo? ¿Será eso?) _¿Tú crees? _(inner: ahora cállate sino nos van a escuchar) _tienes razón. _Rato después aparecieron los licántropos que tenían cara de sueño, al parecer no durmieron bien.

-chicos después de desayunar les diremos el siguiente desafío – dije.

-prepárense será divertido – dijo Carlisle seguido de un coro de gemidos – oh vamos chicos no puede ser tan malo.

-ni tu mismo crees eso – dijeron al unísono – no haremos ningún otro desafío – dijeron algunos.

-oh vamos…

-pero… este desafío lo pensé yo – dije haciendo un pequeño puchero intentando convencerlos (inner: ¡eso! Hazte la inocente) Edward se me quedo viendo raro (inner:!ups!) – prepárense para los obstáculos.

-¡¿Qué? – gritamos todos.

-vamos hacer una competencia de obstáculos - (inner: ju ju ju no saben lo que les espera).

-hay vampiros y licántropos aquí – puntualizo Edward – no será justo para las humanas… - continuo.

- por eso los pondremos por grupos – dijo mi Carlisle – así será mas justo.

-¡yo no me juntare con un chucho! – grito Rosalie.

-¡no lo harás! – Sentencie – y sin ningún reclamo, ahora los grupos serán los siguientes: vampiros, licántropos y humanas ¿alguna duda?

-¿Por qué Bella se quedara con ellas? – pregunto Jacob.

-por que **1.** Si no la ponemos con ellas, Edward tendrán muy mala cara y un pésimo humor, además nadie quiere que por venganza revele sus secretos – dije y varios se tensaron (inner: jujuju ¿Qué oscuros secretos tendrán? Kukuku) – **2.** No lo podemos poner contigo por que tu estarás con Seth y los demás licántropos – vaya al parecer con eso se calmo (inner: aquí hay algo grande muajaja ¡me encanta esto!)

-ahora comencemos el desafío – dije emocionada.

-los vampiros síganme – dijo Carlisle – los licántropos vayan con Esme y ustedes chicas quédense aquí en un momento vengo.

**Carlisle POV**

Después de decirles el reto a los muchachos lleve a mis hijos a una de las cabañas especiales para que no escapen y con todo lo necesario para torturarlos. Pude ver las caras de curiosidad de casi todos mis hijos excepto Edward que estaba enojado _no les digas nada o torturare a Bella y hablo en serio _pensé viendo a Edward.

-muy bien, chicos entren y los veré en un par de días – dije mientras cerraba la puerta – el que quiera salir debe tocar el botón que esta en la puerta pero eso significa que pierden el reto, la cabaña que dure mas gana – dije mientras me iba.

-Carlisle vuelve aquí y déjame salir – grito Rosalie.

Seguí caminando e ignorando a Rosalie ¿Cuánto duraran ahí sin estar alimentados? Esto será divertido ahora llevare a las chicas a otra cabaña haber ¿Cuánto duraran sus mentes humanas? Al llegar las pude ver sentadas, platicando entre ellas en la cafetería.

-ahora chicas por favor síganme – les pedí mientras íbamos a la cabaña de mis hijos.

Después de explicarles las reglas me fui a ver como le fue a mi dulce Esme, aunque anda algo rara a de ser por la emoción del juego.

**Esme POV**

-muy bien chicos ahora comenzara su reto – les dije a los licántropos – deberán quedarse en esta habitación, con cinco conejos, un alce, cuatro hamsters y tres ovejas.

-¿y eso por que? –pregunto Seth.

-se quedaran con estos animales dos días sin comida.

-¡¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono.

-lo que oyeron y quien se coma a algunos de estos animales perderá automáticamente – termine sonriendo.

-por el honor de la manada aguantaremos – dijo solemnemente Sam seguido por gritos de aprobación del resto de los chicos (inner: aullidos).

Tres segundos después de encerrarlos me asome por la puerta y pude ver a varios de ellos golpeándose contra la pared, vaya tienen hambre (inner: Dios Jajaja uno pinto una cara en la pared y esta hablando con ella Jajaja)

-regresare en unos minutos – dije y me fui escuchando unos gritos.

-¡déjame! ¡Tengo que me sueltes¡ ¡ellos quieren que me los coman, ellos me los dijeron¡ - (inner: Jajaja esto es genial Jajaja)

-ahora ire a ver a mis hijos – me dije a mi misma (inner: muajajaja ya quiero ver como sufren muajajaja)

Al llegar pude ver como Edward tenía cara de sufrimiento mientras que Rosalie le hablaba a su reflejo (inner: de ¿donde demonios saco el espejo?) Alice estaba haciéndole trenzas a Jasper, Emmett estaba peleando consigo mismo (inner: decidido. Ya se volvieron totalmente locos) y Garret estaba viendo a la nada. En eso Edward volteo a verme con desesperación y yo solo pude sonreír mientras abría la puerta para poder entrar y bloqueándola para que no escaparan.

-ahora mis niños su desafío – les dije sonriendo – miren lo que tengo aquí – dije y les mostré tres bolsas de sangre (_inner: esas lecciones de magia sirvieron para algo_) todos en la empezaran a babear (_inner: ¡Argh! Llego hasta mis zapatos) _¡que asco!

-mami ¡por favor! dame una bolsa – suplico Edward con sus patentados ojito s de cachorrito ¡que lindo¡ (_inner: ni lo pienses )_pero me dijo mami ( _inner:¡ten fuerza de voluntad! ¡No te dejes vencer por esos ojitos¡) _bien tienes razón – no Eddie, lo siento pero nada de sangre para ti.

-¡Noooo! ¡por favor dame una bolsa! – termino Edward tirado a mis pies (_inner: ¡asco¡ ahora toda su ropa esta cubierta de baba ¡no dejes que nos abrase¡)_

-suéltame Eddie

-no, hasta que me des una bolsa

-¡por favor¡ - suplique comenzando a enojarme

-¡no, no, no…¡

-¡que me sueltes¡ - le patee mandándolo hacia la pared (_inner: que bueno que esas paredes están reforzadas con hierro) _errr… los vampiros no pueden desmayarse ¿cierto? (_inner: emm… pues se supone que no) _oh,oh (_inner: cálmate no hay que entrar en pánico, solo acércate y dale unas palmaditas en la cara) _o… ok.

Me acerque despacio a donde estaba Edward tirado, levante mi mano y…

*SLAP*

Lo mande al otro lado de la habitación de nuevo

-¿Por qué… por que me hiciste esto Esme? – dijo Edward mientras se levantaba.

-ejem… Jasper, Emmett sujétenlo – les dije y lo hicieron enseguida después de ver aquella cachetada – como ya están calmados todos, les explicare el desafío, será una prueba de resistencia – dije mostrando las bolsas de sangre – dejare estas bolsas aquí en la mesa y si toman una sola gota de sangre, perderá el desafío.

-¿una… una de ellas es de Bella? – pregunto Edward sin despegar la mirada de una de ellas.

-sip, no te imaginas lo que se puede hacer cuando esta dormida – sonreí (_inner: esa niña si que tiene el sueño pesado) _

-y ahora que todo esta dicho y hecho me voy con las chicas ¡diviértanse!

Antes de salir pude ver la cara de horror solo espero que no se maten entre ellos (_inner: espero que si)_

__

_**aviso a todas las lectoras o lectores a partir de este cap. los voy a empezar a subir de dos en dos, no se preocupen que la espera valdra la pena y si tardo mucho en actualizar no es por que no quiera es por falta de guion largo necesito explicar ademas asi les gusta**_


	5. ten cuidado por donde caminas part2

Cuando llegue con las chicas, me sorprendí al ver a Bella siendo sujetada por Kim y Emily (_inner: es mi imaginación o ya presenciamos esta escena antes) _me acerque a mi querido Carlisle sonriendo dulcemente imaginándome cual reto se le habría ocurrido.

¿Cuál es su desafío? – pregunte.

Lo que pasa es que su desafío es aguantar el mayor tiempo posible sin leer ninguna de aquellas revistas que contienen los chismes, entrevistas, etc., de sus artistas favoritos – término sonriendo de oreja a oreja – además de novelas.

¡Oh! – (_inner: si es cruel ¡Lo amo!) ¡_oye! Que es mío. (_inner: …tonta)._

Después de dejar a las chicas en el cuarto nos dirigimos a un "pequeño" remolque en medio de los tres cuartos, al llegar pude ver como cada grupo sufría lo cual debo admitir era muy divertido, gracias tecnología – habíamos instalados cámaras en los cuartos.

Pobre de mis niños – dije con pesar viendo a Carlisle.

Tal vez, tengas razón hay que sacarlos – me respondió (_inner: ¡¿Qué? ¡no seas tonta, que nos estamos divirtiendo! ¡as algo para remediarlo! AHORA…) _Argh, ya cálmate que me está doliendo la cabeza.

No podemos sacarlos – dije con "pesar" – recuerda que es para que aprendan a convivir.

¿y esto de qué modo los ayudara a convivir? – pregunto con ironía.

Reprimen el impulso de matar a alguien y evita que caigan en tentación – (_inner: buena respuesta) _justo en ese momento Garret tomo una de las bolsas de sangre que al parecer era la de Bella.

¿con que "no caer en la tentación"? – (_inner: estúpido vampiro de quinta, espero que Edward te despedace) _que feos deseos (_inner: niégame que no quieres que lo maten)… (inner: ¡ja!)_

Esto se pondrá feo – dijo Carlisle.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta Edward arremetió contra Garret y la bolsa salió volando, volando, volando y ¿adivinen qué?... exacto ¡volando! (_inner: joder ¿es que acaso la sangre de superman?) _termino golpeando la cara de Jasper ¡oh, oh! ¡Ahora todos contra Jasper! Justo en el momento en que Jasper perdería posiblemente la cabeza, Carlisle entro alarmado.

¡Muy bien alto! – Carlisle saco un silbato para… ¿perro? Vaya funciono – el desafío termino ustedes pierden, ahora caminen antes de que los eche en la ahoguera.

Con rostros decaídos tomaron caminos hacia el área de la fogata, mientras tanto fui a liberar a los lobos al llegar vi en un rincón abrazados temblando rodeados de los conejos, el alce, los hámster y las ovejas que mostraban sonrisas burlonas.

Muy bien niños, el desafío termino – dije para su alivio – los vampiros perdieron.

Entonces… ¿nos podemos comer a los animales? – pregunto esperanzado Quil.

… eh no – oh dios no, los ojitos de cachorro (_inner: si pudiste contra Edward podrás contra ellos) _pero… pero ¡mira a Seth! (_inner: !OMG es… es… tan kawaii!) ¿Qué ahora hablas japonés? _(_inner: calla y voltea, dales la espalda o si no caerás) ok – _bien chicos será mejor irnos, vamos síganme – no escuche que me siguieran ¿se habrán desmayado? Mejor me volteo (_inner: ¡no!) _pero… (_inner: pero nada) _volteare - … - los animales ya no están (_inner: malditos nos engañaron) _– solo síganme.

Todos tenían unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja (_inner: como los desprecio) _entre todos fuimos a buscar a las chicas, al llegar notamos como las tenían acomodadas en forma de pirámide y lo raro no fue eso sino que la estaban alabando.

Creo que ahora si se volvieron locas – dije en voz alta.

Cuando ellas me escucharon me observaron con miedo y recelo, Bella se escondió detrás de la pirámide mientras que Kim y Emily la protegían con… ¿lanzas? (_inner: ¿de dónde rayos sacaron eso?) _Sam y Jared intentaron acercarse con mucho cuidado para no alterarlas (_inner: ¿mas?) _entonces se oyó un gruñido que haría que hasta el más valiente temblar, ¿y quien soltó aquel gruñido que haría sentir orgulloso a William (inframundo)?... fue Bella.

Yo ya le había advertido a Edward que no la dejara mucho tiempo con los lobos (_inner: ¿no crees que la semana que se perdió en el bosque habrá tenido algo que ver?) _no creo. Sentimos como el piso temblaba y de pronto una pared se vino abajo dejando ver a Edward el cual tomo en brazos a una asustada Bella y llevándosela al bosque (_inner: ahí se siente como en casa) _

¿y ahora qué? – rompió el hielo Seth.

Pss… la fogata – dijo Carlisle.

¿Qué hay con Edward? – dijo Garret – ¿no lo vamos a esperar para votar?

No, ya sabemos por quien va a votar – dijo Jasper viéndolo a los ojos.

Unas cuantas horas y gritos después…

Muy bien mis niños es hora de saber quién se va – dije con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero primero los premios para los que se quedan – dijo Carlisle – tarjetas de crédito para Alice y Rosalie, un videojuego para Emmett que por supuesto no jugara ya que no hay televisión aquí – Emmett hizo un puchero – un documental de la guerra civil para Jasper – al susodicho le brillaron los ojos – y ahora solo quedan… Edward y Garret. 

*tun… tun… tun…*

- … Garret lárgate – dije.

- pero, pero – empezó a decir Garret, así que le hice una seña a Emmett y este le agarro de la camisa y lo mando a volar hacia el barco que… se hundió con su cabeza (_inner: estúpido vampiro ahora tenemos que conseguir otro barco)_

…

**An: … XD pobre Garret, me encanta el inner de Esme XDDD es tan genial.**

**Jigoku: bueno por lo menos Edward tuvo escenas con Bella espero se hayan perdido **

**An: XDDD es la culpa de los Cullen por vivir en un bosque **

**Inner: que divertido XD**

**Jigoku: ¿tú qué haces aquí?**** O.O**

**An: OMG eres mi… ¡!*_***

**Inner: jejeje**

**Jigoku: …**

**An: ja ¡ne!**

**Esperen nuestro siguiente capítulo en la isla de la muerte¡ y todo aquí en la isla del crepúsculo! **


End file.
